Pikachu/GodzillaFightn's version
Bootlegged and ready to roll, GodzillaFightn's 'Pikachu' drops into battle kicking and screaming, though its team of fellow bootlegs are always remaining close by to help it out. 'Pikachu' is purposefully clunky, featuring weighted jumps, the ability to run up walls and stay there, and slow attacks that typically have long cooldown times before they can be used again, while also being able to K.O. itself very easily by overcharging its ''Rocket attack.'' ) |Image = File:GodzillaFightnPikaport.png |Creator = GodzillaFightn |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay 'Pikachu' is a five-button character that uses , and , with a sixth button ( ) assigned to jumping, though the more traditional way of jumping by pressing is still available; is not used to activate any attacks, instead making the character run when held in conjunction with either or , though unlike , this is the only way of doing so. 'Pikachu' does not follow standard button mapping, dedicating each button to its own set of attacks instead of simply a light, medium or heavy variant, of which the character has very few; it has no attacks while jumping or crouching, requiring for it to be in a standing statetype in order to activate any of its moveset. As somewhat of an imitation of bootleg video game controls and functionality, 'Pikachu''s jump is very weighted and causes the character to rise and fall at the same velocity, though the height 'Pikachu' reaches depends on whether or not or was tapped or held down. Although 'Pikachu''s default walking speeds are relatively fast, its running speeds are significantly more so and allow it to climb walls for as long as it continues running, sticking to the wall should it stop and allowing it to summon some of its assists from a safe distance above from the opponent, or just simply avoid damage until the timer runs out. The majority of 'Pikachu''s moveset is comprised of calling other, often unrelated assists to attack on its behalf at the cost of Power, with its non-assist attacks being quite slow to start up and/or having a cooldown on them that prevents them from being used in quick succession; one attack in particular, Rocket, can be charged up by holding to dramatically increase its damage, but higher charge levels come with longer waits between uses and charging it too much causes 'Pikachu' to K.O. itself. 'Pikachu' handles getting hit differently to most characters by applying its own fixed hit velocities that push it far away from the opponent, potentially allowing it to escape combos that would otherwise be inescapable; it also enters a 'K.O.' state when its guard is broken, though if the attack responsible for breaking its guard doesn't K.O. it, then 'Pikachu' will remain in this unhittable state until either the timer reaches 0 or if F1 is used. While the majority of its base attacks are very weak, thus otherwise forcing reliance on its Power-consuming attacks, Rocket is a move that defies this convention as it requires no Power but even the slightest charge can cause massive damage to the opponent, even on block, with the only real downside being the cooldown before it can be used again; in regards to its Power-consuming attacks, however, the amount of Power they consume isn't always directly proportionate to their damage output or utility, as the Hadoukey Kong assist ( ) only uses 180 Power, but can do up to 210 damage to the average character if all of its projectiles connect, while Assist: Kames (Blastoise) ( ) does less than 100 damage for 1000 Power. 'Pikachu' does not have a custom A.I. built into it, resulting in it using the default A.I. provided by the engine; since it primarily jumps around and guards attacks instead of attacking, it doesn't provide much of a challenge, though the match will come to a standstill if its guard is broken and the attack does not K.O. it. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters that can run backwards Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters that can Wall Jump Category:Characters by GodzillaFightn Category:Characters made in 2017 }}